


The Dreamscape

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Category: Caraval - Stephanie Garber, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD, Aftercare, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Character Death, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Two Moms, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot, Porn With Plot, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), Torture, Triggers, Warnings May Change, bisexual allura, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Lance screamed out to Keith, watching him helplessly fall to the floor. The tip of his finger glistened with dark red blood and saliva, his limp body about to be pushed to the streets by the shop owner. The wind blew around Lance, the smell of candy and pastries being all too savory for what he was witnessing.He could only recall how amazing Caraval had been before. The magic that came alive at sunset, the night becoming alive with emotions and powers. Everything he felt, tasted, saw, heard, and smelled was too good and worth everything it took to got there.Caraval was a place of magic much different than their world, and Lance had wanted to go since he was little, or that was until he finally got that letter.He could play with magic and win the prize or he could lose his mind like so many before.He was invited to the game.Welcome to Caraval.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just for preview and questions, note that this chapter is incredibly short and the others will be much longer.

Disclaimer: This story is based off the book Caraval (Awesome book) that doesn't belong to me, and you should totally read it. 

Information: This is also a crossover, but you won’t need any information from the other books to understand what’s happening in the plot, but if you do I’ll give it to you. Other than Caraval, I’ll be using the Percy Jackson books but not very much, again you won’t need to have read the book to understand if you’re one of the ones who came for the Klance. (;

The Voltron Team; I came up with my own ages so I could have something to work with. This is just so you know.

Lance (16)  
Keith (16)  
Hunk (17)  
Pidge (15)  
Allura (17)  
Shiro (19) 

Any other characters are either made up or from the books so any vital information will be given in the story.

If you have any problems with the story, if you find anything said offensive, don’t be afraid to notify me and I will fix it best I can.


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance get's something he never expected, after dealing with something never expected.

Lance stood in the biting cold of winter, teeth clattering together from the violent shaking of his body. He knew he should have put on more layers, but at the moment his wasn’t able to comprehend what just happened.

It had started out nice, but went horribly sour in a few short hours. He was so happy, everything was going fine, everything was working out, everything was  _ perfect. _ Then it stopped. He had been walking with his boyfriend, Lotor, holding hands and chatting like normal couples did, the cold didn’t even seem to exist then, the old brick builds dressed up in golds and silvers or greens and reds seemed livelier when they passed them. Now they were dull and shapeless, walking with his head down trying to wipe away the snot and tears accumulating near his lips. His face was contorted in one of sadness, or anger, rubbing his arms frantically up and down his arms to try to keep them warm. He was dressed in a gray sweater, a white tank top barely visible in between the small holes of the overgarment. His black skinny jeans weren’t doing any better, and he was really starting to regret going for fashion over function.

Before this he had Lotor’s jacket on, having left it at Lance’s house a couple of nights ago, he thought it would be cute to wear it, until Lotor ended it. Just like that. They walked past the closed library and the supermarket, right out of town and into the woods that lingered nearby. He took him to his favorite spot, right next to the creek that trickled through the forest and into a small pond that had been frozen over. The snow on the ground and ice of the water made everything sparkle with a newfound liveliness that can only be brought by the stinging pain of winter, but it was always so worth it. Most of the trees didn’t have any leaves either and were already painted on by Jack Frost, letting more light filter through the snow covered branches. It looked absolutely beautiful, but it was only for a few simple words.

_ We can’t, I’m sorry. _

The imagine burned in his mind, the way he explain his affair to Lance like it was so simple. The way he sounded sorry but there was no hint of pity in his features, no respect, no anything. Just words silently being tossed around in a game Lance was losing. He remembered throwing the jacket off and tossing it into the part of the creek that wasn’t frozen over and storming off without saying a single word. Without giving him the satisfaction of seeing him break down so easily. He felt so stupid, so selfish for breaking down over something so trivial, especially since he was living with the three strongest people he knew. Keith, Garcia, and Allura.

Lance’s mother signed up to be a foster parent despite already having many children, using that as an excuse to have more. “Experience” she calls it. Allura was actually his sister, blood related all the way, except she was in the car when it crashed. She watched their fathers mangled body being rushed to the hospital while she came out unscathed, of course it was hard for the rest of the family but Lance could only imagine the amount of guilt they knew she all felt. Keith was an orphan and the first one to be welcomed into the McClain household with open arms. He came when he was 13, a battle worn teenager who was having an awful time adjusting to life at that point, when he came into the house he cried for a few days straight and would only talk to Lance. He would get shy and with his frail frame and shy face he looked absolutely adorable hiding behind the other boy. Lance had been crushing on him hardcore ever since, but stayed away from those feelings. Garcia - who goes by Grace - was a whole different story.

Lance and Grace grew up together, with her brother Gabriel, in Cuba. They went to school together, took extracurricular classes together, and could speak to each other in fluent spanish, much unlike Lane’s younger siblings. That was until the fire, and the secrets and the anger and pain. So much happened when Grace’s mother died, everything fell apart, and that’s when the secret slipped. Gabriel had told Lance about the Greek gods, and how they like to mingle with the singles on earth, he told him about their powers and what they were. Lance took it all too unkindly and  _ lashed out on her _ . He lashed out and Grace, who at the time didn’t know what she was but he fucking demolished an hoped she had with a pure hatred he couldn’t even explain. Then they ran away. Lance’s mom was ready to adopt, but they ran and hid, the guilt Lance felt was unimaginable, only taking a few days before he was swallowed whole by what he did. It grew like a parasite inside him for  _ years _ , until she came back. Joy, love, anger, sadness, everything was exchanged between them… until she told them Gabe was murdered. He was sliced through the neck and was left lying dead in the grass that was stained with his own blood all while his sister watched, and Lance’s respect for her grew. She was treated so, so, bad at that orphanage and the day they were to escape, he was killed. 

She ran away though, she didn’t let her get in the way of keeping the twins, who were at the orphanage with her, safe. She was able to make it to a demigod camp where she lived for years, finally coming back to the McClain household that was residing in Texas in, who moved to New York to stay with her. And here he was crying over a breakup after she almost fucking died multiple times, but somehow it only made him feel worse. He knew they’d still treat him like he saw the world combust into smoky flames of gold, treat him so well he almost didn’t want it. Still he oh so badly did. He craved it, craved the attention of course, but also craved to be brought to the same level as them, to their strength and power so he could feel comfortable in their presence instead of like a joker next to a king.

He brought his shoulders closer to his tears streaked face, arms still crossed against each other and pulled tightly to his chest. He kicked at the balls of ice that were formed by the tremendous amount of scuffled feet that ran through the streets of their small town. He sniffed through the cold air, thoughts of everything running aimlessly through his mind, feeling more dejected than he had in his life. Then he fell.

Well maybe fell wasn’t the right word, but he smacked into something  _ hard _ . He could feel his nose pulse and for a split second felt his face go completely red at the thought of smacking into a wall. The thought was quickly forgotten after looking up through newly wet eyes and meeting the two concerned faces that were vaguely female. Upon closer inspection he could determine that they were indeed  _ very female _ , and very attractive. He could feel his face heating up after realising that he  _ ran into them _ and also the fact that  _ he’s the one who fell _ . He blinked his eyes a couple times and brought his hand to his face like he was touching a painful spot on his nose, mostly doing it to cover up the cherry redness of his face. The tears beading in the corners of his eyes were getting dangerously close to falling but neither girl seemed to care. He looked at the girl who was offering her hand to him, she had straight brown hair cascading down her back and shoulders like a waterfall of chocolate, her hair was similar to her slightly tan skin only being a little darker. She had bright blue eyes that looked oddly familiar, in fact everything about her looked familiar, but he took her hand anyway and let her help him stand up while he eyed the other girl. She was milky white, the only thing making it look like she had any color was the pearl white of the snow, and her eyes were a blue that almost looks purple. They were stern and suspicion was evident deep in her features hidden under the pureness of her skin which popped out greatly compared to her inky black hair that stopped at her firmly held shoulders. She too looked way too familiar for comfort. 

He smiled at them politely, not entirely sure what to do until his hands clasped together. He looked down at his intertwined palm, moving his right hand around that was now incredibly soaked. Water dripped from in between his fingers and onto the snow covered ground, but it was way too much to be from just a fall on the ice. He let his gaze trail forward to the girl in front of him, noticing something sopping wet dangling from her delicate fingers. He looked up to her face that was still smiling at him but in a way that almost looked intrigued, like she was watching a game and was hoping he’d make the right move, then back down to the jacket in her hands.  _ It was too familiar _ . As in the one he threw in the river just over an hour ago. His eyes went wide and his neck almost snapped with the speed in which he lifted it, meeting their gazes. Brunette was smiling, Ink was smirking.

“How did you…?” It was barely a whisper but it somehow got the point across. Somehow. 

“We found this in the lake by our favorite spot to… be alone.” Lance heard a fit of giggles exploded from the girl next to him, the other one barely even containing her own. Lance shook his head out how familra their voices were, even the laughs were incredibly similar to… slowly his head turned to the laughing girl, her head was thrown back with her mouth wide open, so foreign on her but so right, and the way her bangs fell gracefully over her eyebrows made his stomach lurch and his heart clench. “We just wanted to… return it to someone but we took it and realized we have no where to start. Do you know who it belongs to?” 

He jumped a little at her voice turning his head, almost hesitant, to meet the blue eyes that stare back at him in a mirror everyday, but that’s not possible. He shook his head, subtly, just to himself. 

“Yeah… I know him.” She jumped up and clapped her hands together, ignoring the way the jacket spluttered water through the air, letting out a giggle. She pushed the wet garment in his hands, forcing him to take it or be colder and wetter than before, something he did not want to happen. He let it fall into his hands, a look of distaste fall among his feature, from the cold, wet, or that it was Lotors, he took it ungratefully. The girls hair bounced on her shoulders, saying a quick goodbye she jumped past him, nodding her head at the other girl to follow. He continued to look down at the jacket, ignoring the girls that started to move past him. He felt something small and firm grip at his arm, making his jump and squeak in surprise for the second time that day. He craned his neck to the side and met the purple blue eyes of the girl once again, her face stern and lips parted to speak.

“You wouldn’t want to lose what’s in the pocket.” She jerked her head down to his hands then back up to his face. She gave a tell-tale grin and winked before walking away, making Lance stare at her dumbly, her hips swaying as she walked. He shook his head violently, he had to be going insane to think she looked like Keith. Or that the other looked like  _ him. _ He groaned, they didn’t exchange names, not that he needed their names or vice versa, it was just poilite. 

He looked after the girls until they were out of sight, the way they looked still burning in his mind, making him want to touch and hold and hug… Keith. He wanted to be with Keith, just to talk or cuddle or smile with. He let a giant grin split through his features, making his lips hurt from how cracked they already were from the cold and how wide they were being stretched. Pain, anger, sadness, was forgotten and all he could think about was the boy he’d been crushing on since forever, feet moving before he could process it. He watched his converse hit the glassy ice on the ground but didn’t slip, instead slid down the sidewalk, running the rest of the way home.

He smiled when he finally got away from the buildings, feeling the crisp winter air hitting his face and rake through his hair. He let the scent of the cold and pine waft around him almost too fast to catch it. He felt excited for some reason, like the air was drugging him on pleasure, he was speeding down the road after the sidewalk tapered off the the strange house that rested at the bottom.

At first look someone would probably think it was the Weasley's house from Harry Potter, with all the mix-matched colors and odd shaped protruding from the original square. They owned a large plot of land that they didn’t really use for anything, yet, having bought it in hopes of building a farm. They only thing it was good for right now was the kids chasing each other unto the trees surrounding the plot or just around the dark colored grass underneath. He looked at it from the tip of the peak, standing in the middle of the yellow dotted rode that was barely ever used by anyone else, picking out the different rooms and who they belonged to.

First there was the cube in the center that everything was attached to, like it was the heart -which honestly it ways - of the house, the was coated in a pale yellow to match the sunflowers sprouting in little patches by the door. The next room was his favorite, and… well his. It was shaped like a Z almost, the bottom part was a little shorter than the center cube, but still up a good height, then a large straight part standing at attention and connecting the next straight part to make the backwards Z, sorta. That room belong to Lance, Allura, Grace, and Keith. The next one was an upside down L connected to the left side of the cube, hitting the ground and traveling up the side and over the top. It was smaller in width compared to the other one, but it belong to smaller people; Jasmine and her twin Lavender both 6 years of age. The last one was the most normal and that was saying a lot. It was basically a symmetrical cube on top of the other cube, but a light red and on either end it tappers of into two smaller cubes making it look like horns. That was the lair of the teenagers, Sophia (13) Diego (13) Jackson (13) and Emilio (14). Sophia and Diego were also twins. It was a very odd shape, but nobody really saw it anyway, and if they did no one would really care. The shapes would have been a lot more normal if they didn’t have to build it themselve and could pay for better workers and materials, but they couldn’t so they used as little as they could for each room, resulting in the misfit house for 12 people.

He scurried down the slope, allowing the curve of the ground do most of the work while he descended. Upon reaching the door he stopped, hand halfway up to the door knob like he was having second thoughts over entering his own home. He needed to compose himself, it would do no good to walk in there so excited when he didn’t even know why and after a break up at that. He didn’t need look sad or heartbroken, just neutral, just like he didn’t even care. He shook of the emotion, twisting his shoulders and head, extending his arm fully to clasp the rounded knob. Before he could even step inside he was greeted by his older sister, her white hair glowing arounded her tanned features thought it didn’t make her look old. It actually had quite an opposite effect, making her look more creative and spontaneous, though it’s actually a birth defect - not that anyone would actually call it that - when her body isn’t able to produce enough pigment for her hair. Same goes for her eyes which are incredibly blue, even though both of their parents have brown, but it doesn’t explain why her skin hsi able to hold the gorgeous bronze that it does, not that it’s being questioned. She held her pointer finger to her lips, cocking her head to the side, and jabbing her finger in the air in the direction of the twins’s door.

His normal facade faded in an instant, it was always nice when the twins fell asleep because that meant they wouldn’t be bothered and they would have to watch them. They weren’t really a probably to watch, it just got really annoying when you want to be doing something else, in fact it was really easy. Most of the time they want to play princesses or have a tea party with the occasional want of tag. All that had to be done with them was following along, sometimes he just wanted to be alone though or at least only have to deal with the people who share his room.

Allura took his hand and lead him to the double doors that opened into the large space of their room. He really did love it. He stepped into the room, Allura shimmying past him and onto the bed on the left. It was pushed all the way of against the wall behind it and beside it, same thing going for Lance’s on the other side, though in between the wall and the bed was a little staircase that looked more like a decorative shelf with all the little boxes cut out from the original space. The staircases lead to the long straight part of the room that created the middle part of the z, then to the long part above it, which was a new addition after Allura got a new job and paid for room renovations… then got fired, completely unrelated to the renovations. Another reason he like it was everything was white. No joke, the floor was a soft white carpet along with the walls and bed frames to match the pristine snow white ceiling. It made it look more elegant, more  _ rich,  _ than they actually were. Another added part - courtesy of Grace and her fucking rich dad, king of all riches… and the underworld, but they looked past that part - was the bathroom attached after years of sharing they finally had their own. It too was white, but the doors were a melded glass made to see shapes not details, very similar to the icicles lining the roof.

Allura was already up the stairs by the time Lance got to the bottom, tripping up after her to reach the platform. Halfway up the stairs he heard a whispered shriek, definitely girlish and mostly likely Allura’s, making him rush up the stairs a little faster. Amongst reaching the top he noticed the two beds that were previously on opposite sides of the room had been pushed together in the middle of the narrow platform. The two black bed covers melded together perfectly, making the two bodies sleeping against each other look like they were on one single bed. Lance held in his own squeal of approval when he saw Keith and Grace huddled together on the morphed bed, wrapped in each other’s arms and sleeping peacefully.

Normally seeing something like that would spark a jealous fire, but it didn’t, not this time. Grace and Keith had been through the most shit in this family which almost… excused?... them from certain behaviour. Normally having two not-blood-related people sharing a bed would be a huge problem, but it wasn’t a relationship like that. They each had someone who understood them, who knew what it was like to have the nightmares make you wake up screaming without anyone to turn to. Now they did. They had someone to turn to to chase them away, to talk to them without pity and just understanding. They also basically get to do whatever the fuck they want because they don’t need anymore disappointment. And they did look really adorable like that.

Keith was the small spoon in the situation, Grace’s whole body was wrapped around him like a blanket, Keith’s head buried near her breasts - not in them - with the tips of his hair sprawled out in different angles. It was obvious she was the protector this time, and it was adorable. They were pushed so close together in the middle, Lance and Allura took seats on each side of the bed, Allura began to stroke Grace's hair absentmindedly while sparking a conversation of hoarse whispers above the bodies.

“So what were you out doing today?” She gave him a knowing smile, wiggling her eyebrows in a “seductive” manner. He gave her a grin that lasted three seconds, his head falling at the memory.

“Lotor broke up with me.” he sighed out. He wasn't exactly disappointed because he didn't really  _ love _ him, “but it's fine so don't pamper me over it.” She gave him a confused look, one eyebrow raised in defiance. 

“Then why did you two date?”

“I just felt like I needed to be with someone… I'm not really sure how to explain what I was thinking, but it was after dad died and…” he trailed off looking at her for any signs of discomfort. She looked fine but he still smacked himself internally, Allura had been sensitive over the topic ever since it happened, he just had to fuck with the balance. “I'm sorry-” she shook her head, flinging her hand through the air.

“It's fine, just continue.” Her voice was completely unfazed, still light and fluffy, but he knew the be careful.

“I just felt like it would be wrong if I didn't have someone… I didn't really need him I just… wanted to want him? Allura smiled at the two sleeping teens, then back up at Lance,

“Actually that makes sense, but on a happier note-”

“KIDS COME SET THE TABLE FOR DINNER!” Allura and Lance jumped at the voice, large and riddled was affection, still scaring them even after hearing it for over a decade. It was Lance's mother, Justine, by the sound of her voice. Lance assumed his  _ other  _ mother was cooking at the moment. Justine was his birth mother, all of the kids’ actually, but Rosia was the women she started dating after his father’s death. Everyone was supportive and within a year they were married, everyone was incredible glad their mother was able to get over the death, but he wasn’t really much of a father; except to Allura. Allura was obviously his favorite, she was always treated like a princess, nobody holding that against her to this day, which is why she was affected by his death so much. The others were able to get over him easily, so easily it was almost guilty to think about.

The two cautiously stepped away from the bed then thundered down the two sets of stairs like a race. The jumped at the bottom, opening one door each and closing them haphazardly behind them. Allura and Lance handled the food while the little kids put the plates and silverware out on the knitted blue and green placemats set out in twelve spots. Identical chairs were pushed around and hit (Mommy, the chair hit  _ me _ !) until they were finally seated at the table. Almost as if on cue a tired pair of feet scuffled across the cubed room, completely bare, and still yawning. Keith and Grace’s hair stuck out around their face and her curls had frizzed up from the heat, but they sat down next to each other, Allura on Grace’s side and Lance on Keith’s, ignoring the snickers they accumulated from the sets of twins. Allura playfully brushed down Grace’s bristle like hair while Lance shook Keith’s more violently. The broke into a set of giggles, obviously still tired because it was rather difficult to get them to actually giggle, only calming down once the adults sat down at the table.

“Mami, I want to do prayer tonight!” Jasmine yelled from in front of Lance holding it out to take Lavenders. Lavender reached across the table to take Lance’s until all of them were connected in some way or another. “Dear Jesus, thank you for giving us this food, and for being… birthed so we can have Christmas! I’m thankful for all the presents Santa’s going to bring too.” They all stifled their laughs, smiles being passed between each other while she finished up. After prayer it was an organized line of receiving and giving food before conversations started. Sophia set her eyes on Grace, the two girls looking remarkable similar having a stare down.

“So, like, is it weird to pray to our God when you have your own?” All chit-chat stopped, not because she said something bad, more over that she asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to. Everyone let out a breath when she smiled at the question.

“Well that’s because he’s my God too.” Sophie gave a few comical slow blinks waiting for the explanation. “I’ve met the  _ greek gods and goddess _ , which means they aren’t really something I believe in because I know they’re there, but what I don’t know is who made  _ them _ . I see them as like a second layer to the world, first it’s us,” She gestured to the table, “Then it’s the greek gods,” She pointed to the sky, “Then the angles, then God and his Holy Trinity.” They all watched Sophia smile at the answer, like she was satisfied that Grace didn’t feel weird around their Catholic family. They all went back to conversation, the four oldest ones talking amongst themselves rather than with the rest of the family.

“So Lance what did you do today?” it sounded completely normal, but Keith almost looked bored when he said it. Like he was trying to have no interest in the answer, making Lance’s suspicions peak an interest.

“Lotor broke up with me, no big deal though… I’ve had someone else on my mind.”  _ Why the fuck did I just say that?! _ , “What about you Keith?” he winked at him, watching Keith blush a vibrant red against his pale skin.  _ I need to stop.  _ Grace didn’t seem particularly phased by the information, even snorting helpfully, opening her mouth for food. Lance eyed Keith while he scooped up the food from his own plate, setting it in the girls’ open mouth who hummed approvingly. She’s really gotten better.

They never really talked about it, it was too sensitive for her, but something happened to her at that orphanage something way worse than anything they could imagine. They don’t know the details but what they did know was already too gory for them, just the thought made him shiver. The old lady at the orphanage would carefully regulate food, which was later found out to be enhancers for her demi-magic so she could be used as a war weapon, but one day she went too far and was left scarred mentally and physically. She hasn’t been able to put food in her mouth for years, living off of supplement pills, until Nico found out it was easier for her to eat if someone fed her. Keith and Grace think the family doesn’t hear her gagging at night trying to feed herself. It’s never brought up. Ever. 

He paused long enough to feed himself, then feeding Grace again, “I went for a walk…” He gritted out, Grace snorting behind him,

“You could just tell him the truth, idiot.” The words were harsh but her voice wasn’t, it was even sweet sounding but Keith remained silent. “We fought a monster. It was an  _ Empusa _ , she was actually really pretty.” Keith choked on his food, everyone else who was listening in on the conversation laughing along, they even heard Emilio say something like ‘leave it to Grace to think a demon is cute’ which only caused more laughs to erupt.

After dinner they headed for their rooms, exchanging goodnights and hurrying around to get ready. Once they were all settled in and the house gave way to the tell-tale quiet that meant everyone was asleep, the talking began. Lance and Allura motioned to the two heads peeking over the edge to come down, whispering and uselessly fligning their arms around in the dark. Lance let out a muffled strangled noise when he felt the bed push against him, almost making him fly off the bed, when Keith jumped down ignoring the stairs completely. They heard Grace pat down the stairs softly, jumping into Allura’s arms to cuddle against her, when Allura continued the information Lance was interrupted from earlier.

“Okay so back on the previous topic, Lance you got a letter.” Her eyes shone with excitement, the small candle Keith just lit illuminating her face perfectly. The small flame was like a star in her dilated pupils, Lance’s dilated pupils only leaning on confusion. He quirked up an eyebrow, opening his arms for Keith to sink into, missing the point entirely. “ _ No, Lance~ _ You got a  _ letter _ .” All three of them stared at her with more confusion than before, Keith wrapping his arms and squeezing Lance in return, until finally,  _ finally, _ Lance’s eyes blew wide and amused.

“ _ The letter?!” _ He almost shrieked, pulling Keith tighter into his embrace. Allura nodded with an electrified smile. Lance ignored the two others who were still missing a major detail, continuing to yell/whisper at Allura. “But I don’t understand, I’ve been trying for years-  _ what changed,  _ I-” Allura opened her mouth, cutting him off with the simple notion.

“I wrote the letter this time.” Lance closed his mouth slowly, disappointment sinking into him.

“So  _ you _ got a letter.” But again she shook her head, smiling even wider than before, lighting picking up the girl on her lap and setting her aside. She stood up and shuffled to the other side of the room where a small white stool sat, about half her size, covered in papers. She picked up the first one delicately, her fingers looking small around the large gold embroidered envelope. She handed it to him, Lance’s fingers shaking when he clasped around it, watching the light reflect across Keith’s exhilarated features. His eyes were wide and lips apart, the candlelight looking beautifully soft against his cheekbones, his pale skin a golden yellow. Lance took a deep breath before looking down at the thick packaging, one written in swirls of metallic gold and silver encased in a color he didn’t recognize.

_ Caraval. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is a litte boring, the magic will come soon I promise
> 
> Until next time, loves (:

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been meaning to write FOREVER, so let me know if you'd like me to continue cause i'd be more than happy to oblige. BTW, loves, you should totally Caraval, it's a really great book. see you on the other side, bye loves (;


End file.
